Rojo Lily Evans
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Porque esa Lily Evans -y no otra- es de las que parecen predispuestas a arruinarlo todo en el momento exacto. Y si quisiera arruinarlo, ese sería el momento.-Sobre de cómo Sirius descubrió una constelación de pecas en los hombros de cierta prefecta.Lemon


Disclaimer: Nada es mío.  
Dedicatoria: A Seba.  
**Aclaración**: Heey, you. El siguiente fic contiene un intento de lemon. Si no tenés edad, tus padres no te dejan o no querés leer, entonces ¡vuelveee atrás, pequeño, vamos, estás a tiempo ahora!  
Y también hay alguna que otra mala palabra (¿son malas por que les pegan a las otras?).

**Rojo Lily Evans.**

Sirius Black es conocido en Hogwarts por sus grandes hazañas y todas sus virtudes -que no son pocas-.

Sirius es de esos que circulan por los pasillos por las noches, de esos que se han colado en el despacho de Filch, y le han jugado una broma a Peevees. Es de esos que consiguieron sacarle canas verdes a McGonagall y también, de esos que son los primeros en tomar wisky y últimos en caer.

Sirius es un Merodeador, es vanidoso y está orgulloso hasta de sus más pequeños logros, entre los cuales, figuran el ser el más promiscuo del castillo -vaya logro-.

Se complace de revisar su lista y comprobar que ya se ha ligado a casi todas las muchachas de quinto curso en adelante, incluso a Tissiana Howler, que es lesbiana.

Ha mantenido relaciones con todas.  
Todas excepto una.

Para Sirius, el placer tiene cabello rojo fuego. El placer de lo prohibido, por supuesto. Con ojos verdes.

Ella arde, y a él le gustaría -por todo lo prohibido- quemarse con ella, entre su cabello escarlata.  
Escarlata no, rojo.  
Rojo sangre, como a la que renuncia; rojo Gryffindor, como su refugio. _Rojo Lily Evans. _

No es que Evans sea la chica más difícil del castillo -de hecho lo es, pero no importa, porque el encanto es Black-, pero por más buena que esté, sigue siendo Lily Evans: gruñona, huraña, ratón de biblioteca, Prefecta Perfecta, fastidiosa. ¡Si hasta pareciera que cumplir las reglas le excita!

Pero además de todo eso, es la chica de su hermano. O aún no, pero lo será. Y las venas de Black, más que por sangre pura, son recorridas por lealtad.  
Lealtad a aquel que lo aceptó sin preguntar tipo de sangre. Ese que es su hermano en todas -sin escatimar la cantidad de reglas rotas-.

Moralmente, Sirius Black es leal. Lo cual no significa que no le excite imaginar a Lily Evans excitada -por más que el objeto de su calentura (la de Lily) sean las valiosas reglas que Filch escribe en su jodido tiempo libre-.  
¡Vamos que se caga en lo moral cuando necesita una mano! O dos. O a ella desnuda.

Así y todo, cuando consigue pensar en_ frío, _la moral regresa de la mano de la culpa.  
Él no la busca; ni a Lily, ni a la moral, ni a la culpa. Ya no; porque a Sirius Black le duran más el mismo par de calcetines que la afortunada del momento.  
Y Lily Evans no vale seis años de incondicional apoyo y amistad.  
Ella, ni todo el placer que pueda entregarle, ni sus senos perfectos o su trasero firme. No cuando hablamos de James -o Remus, o Peter- a cambio.

...

¡La suerte lo tienta! Es el destino. No hay otra jodida explicación: ¡A Merlín le gusta atormentarlo! Por sus jodidas barbas, Sirius lo odia -al destino, a Merlín y sus barbas, a aquel que se haga responsable de su situación-.  
Y ya no se refiere como _situación _a sus horizontales problemas, si no, al singular hecho de ver a Lily Evans compartiendo su aula de castigo.

¡Vamos, que Lily Evans es incapaz de cometer error alguno! Pero Sirius Black no, inconscientemente o no tanto.

-Jamás voy a perdonarte esto, Black.  
Sirius le regala una sonrisa torcida cargada de pedantería.

-Tampoco voy a perdonármelo Evans, eres la compañera de castigo más aburrida que he tenido nunca. -dice, y comienza a revolver uno de los bolsillos de su túnica como si nada, hasta encontrar un cigarrillo y prenderlo con la punta de su varita.

Ella levanta la cabeza, y el movimiento de su llamativa cabellera atrae la atención de Black. Lily lo mira alarmada, como si jamás hubiera visto algo semejante.

- ¡Black, por Merlín, guarda eso! -ruega. -Vas a meternos en problemas.  
-Oh, Evans, cálmate.  
-Te morirás por llenar tus pulmones de tanta mierda.

Entonces, Sirius la mira atónito. Uno, dos, tres segundos más tarde, una sonrisa burlona comienza a bailar en sus labios, desde una comisura a la otra; le ilumina los ojos. Sirius Black sonríe sin hoyuelos.

-Oh, Evans, haz dicho una _mala palabra_. -

Ella gruñe algo entre dientes y él estalla en carcajadas.  
Lily cree que Sirius ríe como un perro, que ríe por llamar la atención. Baah, todo lo que hace lo hace con el fin de llamar la atención.

No le dará el gusto. No lo mira cuando ríe con la boca bien abierta, enseñándole toda su perfecta dentadura, blanca hasta lo imposible.

- ¿Quieres probar? -le ofrece. No de esos que aún tiene en el bolsillo de su túnica, sino, de ese que él mismo está fumando. Si ella lo probara, él se lo comería.  
- ¡Claro que no! -refunfuña irritada. -Por favor, Sirius. Vendrá McGongall y...

Le ha llamado Sirius. Da otra calada, porque lo necesita, no en sí por la adicción que padece, al menos no por la adicción al cigarrillo.

-Evans...eres la compañera de castigo más aburrida que he tenido nunca. -repite.

A Lily no le importa, porque está acostumbrada. Ella es la _aburrida Lily Evans, _la que finge que es inmune a eso.

-Si divertirse, para ti significa arruinar tu vida con eso, no cuentes conmigo.

Sirius pone los ojos en blanco, _dramática. _

-No es lo que hago con mis otras compañeras. -dice, y luego sonríe con picardía, porque lo ha dicho sin pensar en la ambigüedad de sus palabras.

- ¿Y qué haces con tus otras comp--? -inquiere ella de mala forma, pero no completa la pregunta y sus mejillas se cubren de un tono primero carmín y luego escarlata que a Sirius le gusta.

Lily resopla y Sirius ríe.

-Jugamos ta-te-ti. O al ahorcado, es el juego preferido de Sir Nicholas Mimsy Porpington.  
- ¿Quién?  
-Nick casi-decapitado.  
-Ah, ya. ¿Juegas?  
Sirius arquea una ceja.  
-Vale, no si no quieres.  
-Sí quiero. Y era mentira.

Lily saca un pergamino, unas cuantas plumas y un tintero que deja sobre un pupitre.

- ¿Qué cosa? -el tono desenfadado de su pregunta, la inocencia con la que la formula y el descuido de olvidar con quién está hablando, le arrancan otra sonrisa a Sirius.  
-A lo único que juego con ellas es al doctor.  
Lily lo mira, le analiza a los ojos y hace una mueca de asco.  
-Black eres...  
-Pero nosotros podemos ser distintos. Nosotros vamos a jugar al ahorcado.  
-No jugaré a otra cosa contigo.  
- ¿Ni siquiera al estrip-ahorcado?  
- ¿Strip...? -

Lily estalla en carcajadas. Primero sonríe, luego su sonrisa se amplía y finalmente su risa inunda la estancia. Sirius ríe con ella.

-No, siquiera a eso.

-Pero...vamos, Evans.  
-Olvídalo. Ahorcado con toda nuestra ropa en su lugar o nada.  
-Bien. Eso es porque sabes que perderás.

-Que no quiera terminar revolcándome en el suelo contigo no quiere decir que no me tenga confianza.  
-Pero sabes que terminarás revolcándote en el suelo conmigo. -le da una última calada al cigarrillo y se lo ofrece a Lily. Ella lo fulmina con la mirada, él simplemente se encoge de hombros.

-Black yo no...  
-Sólo bromeaba. -la ataja. Ella lo mira con cautela y asiente con la cabeza. Toma su pluma y escribe un dibujo simple y unas cuantas líneas.

- ¿A?  
-Ajá.  
- ¿B?  
-No.  
- ¿C?  
- ¡No se vale que me digas todo el abecedario!  
-Perdería antes de terminar, no sé por qué te molesta.  
-Porque entonces no sería divertido.  
- ¡Pero es que las ideas divertidas no te gustan!

-No tienes por qué estar desnudo, borracho o drogado para pasar un buen momento, Black.  
- ¿Tú sabes de eso?  
Sus ojos verdes se estrellan contra los grises de Sirius. Lo mira con dureza.

- ¿De qué? ¿Sobre pasar un buen momento en términos legales?  
- ¿Y qué tal sobre los que no son tan legales?  
- ¿Por qué te gustan tanto? ¿Qué tiene de divertido ir siempre al límite?  
-No tiene caso, no me dejarías mostrarte.

-No. Porque lo que me hace especial hoy para ustedes, -tú y tu amiguito Potter-, es que no me he acostado con ninguno.

-Me dirás que quieres seguir siendo especial.  
-No quiero ser como las demás. Por mí, no por ustedes.

El silencio los inundó a ambos. Cada tanto, Sirius miraba el pergamino sobre la mesa; Lily no, -ni a él, ni al pergamino-.

-¿E?

Ella lo mira perpleja y luego al pergamino. Asiente.  
- ¿I?  
-Si.  
- ¿O?  
-No

Antes de que Sirius pudiera arriesgarse por la última vocal que le quedaba, la puerta del aula se abrió, dejando entrever a la profesora McGongall.

-Black, Evans, pueden irse. -afirma con severidad.  
-Al fin. -festeja Sirius, poniéndose de pie y desperezándose exageradamente.

La profesora cerró la puerta y Sirius se encamina presuroso hacia la libertad.  
Lily aún guardaba su pergamino, sus plumas y su tintero cuando las manos de él rozaron el picaporte. Entonces dio media vuelta.

-Hey, Evans, no estuvo tan mal. -sonríe. Ella asiente.  
-Así y todo no te perdonaré lo del castigo. -afirma con severidad.

Él regresa sobre sus pasos y le toma el rostro, con intenciones de besarle la mejilla, como muestra de agradecimiento por lo que había denominado como el _castigo más vestido de su historial._

La mochila de Lily resbaló de sus manos y ella ladeó el rostro para evitar lo que creyó, era un beso robado. ¡Tenía muchas razones para desconfiar de Sirius Black, al fin y al cabo!

Sus labios se rozaron suavemente. Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido, y ella intentó apartarse antes de que aquello pareciera algo que no tenía que ser.  
Él le sujetó la cabeza, impidiendo que se apartara y se abrió paso con maestría por su boca.  
La boca de Lily Evans, con sus labios, -dulces, suaves-, y con su lengua inexperta.

Un beso furioso, ese que reflejaba todo el deseo contenido de un algo que no podía ser, que ética y moralmente era inaceptable.  
El suyo, era el beso. El primero y último que Sirius Black podría permitirse. Debut y despedida.

No es como si la hubiera besado, simplemente había aprovechado la situación, que ni siquiera la había impuesto él. Era una traición parcial, desde su punto de vista.

Ella se removió inquieta, pero él no dejó que se apartara, hasta que creyó que ella no podía respirar. ¡Maldita Lily Evans y su escasez de aire!

Ella balbuceó unas cuantas palabras.

-Olvídalo. -rugió de malhumor Sirius. El mejor beso de su mugrosa y pura vida y había durado... ¡Nada! Ella ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo.  
Y Merlín sabía cuánto le gustaría a él poder enseñarle, sujetarla con suavidad y firmeza y hacerlo lento para ella, hacerla su aprendiz. En todo.

-Evans...

-Cállate.  
-Cállame.

Ella lo miró, perpleja, inquieta, insegura.  
Sirius Black era humo en sus pulmones.

Y de hecho, sabía a tabaco.

-Fermaportus. -murmuró apuntando a la puerta con su varita. Cerró los ojos y ladeó su rostro, acercándolo al de Sirius.

Creía que comenzaba a entender eso de ir al límite. Es decir, se está besando con el imbécil de Black en un aula desocupada y ni siquiera ha pasado la hora de la cena.  
Le gusta, no Sirius Black, sino, eso del beso y el aula desocupada, pisar el límite, y vaya mierda, Sirius Black también.

Él la besa, con lengua y todo -¡increíble!-. Y Lily no puedo evitar pensar que Sirius es violencia en su boca y en su cuerpo; que las manos, -fuertes, seguras, expertas- están recorriendo su espalda y la obligan a arquearse, la aprieta más contra él, y ella se siente arder. Ahora sí quiere jugar al strip-ahorcado.

Y llegan a su trasero -las manos de Sirius-. Ella le muerde la lengua, porque aquello es incorrecto y también le ha gustado, de hecho, la ha hecho gemir.  
¡Y por Merlín que eso también es incorrecto!

Él se queja y la mira con reproche.  
Lily sabe que su maestro no es el Dios de la paciencia, y que ya es hora de que aquello termine, porque están a tiempo de salvarse. A tiempo de lograr mirarse nuevamente en la mesa a la hora de la cena, ayudarse a terminar un trabajo en la sala común, a tiempo de volver a llamarse 'Sirius' y 'Lily' con hipocresía y camadería que nunca sintieron por el otro. A tiempo de que Lily no sea una más.

Pero a Sirius no le importa, porque al fin y al cabo ¡al diablo con el mundo, porque quiere hacerlo con Lily Evans sobre la mesa!  
Y no importará que después ambos eviten sentarse uno frente a otro en el desayuno; y qué más da que a ella le perturbe estar cerca suyo para realizar un trabajo en horas inadecuadas. Qué más da que a su mejor amigo también le guste ella.  
Y sí, habla de gustar. Lily Evans no sólo le excita, no simplemente quiere quitarle la falda.  
Quiere verla dormir, quiere apreciarla desnuda, no por morbo, simplemente porque ella es distinta y su cuerpo también. Quiere correrse sin tocarla y sin tocarse.  
Quiere verla sonrojarse, y quiere pasar sus vacaciones con ella.

Quiere que James se fije en otra. Quiere ser egoísta y desleal, quiere irse al infierno con Lily Evans.

E incluso, nada de esto importa ahora, porque ella lo besa -¡Sí, Lily Evans, la inocente Lily Evans lo está besando!-. Sirius siente que no puede dejar que se escape, y la toma por los hombros, los presiona levemente, sólo por tocarla.

Ella se pega más a él, quien ha abandonado sus hombros, recorre sus omóplatos, el centro de su espalda, uniforme y todo, no le importa, porque huele bien.  
Y cuando llega hasta el límite donde la espalda pierde su nombre, decide arriesgarse: saltará al lago en pleno invierno, con el calamar gigante hambriento y al acecho, sólo para llegar al otro lado.

Con cuidado, o tanto cuidado como le permite la ansiedad -y sin dejar de besarla, vamos que es todo un experto en la tarea-, mete sus manos por debajo de su jersey y su camisa. Su espalda está caliente y Sirius sabe que sus manos están frías, porque la siente estremecerse.

Ella se separa un poco, lo mira derrotada, buscando un algo que le diga que puede confiar, que no se va a arrepentir más de lo que ya lo hace.

Sirius la besa. Es un beso suave, un beso consuelo. Simplemente junta sus labios con los de ella y la ve cerrar los ojos -porque Sirius no lo hace.  
Le quita el morbo a la situación, eso de cerrar los ojos.

El jersey desaparece, lejos, no existe. Siente que puede hacérselo con ropa y todo cuando la ve con la camisa; no la lleva por dentro de la falda, como sería lo normal en ella -esa maldita costumbre tan poco sexy, pero que a él lo pone igual-.  
Desarreglada, jadeante, con el miedo y la curiosidad de la primera vez, con su melena desprolija, ella lo pone más que ninguna.

Desabotona uno a uno los botones de la camisa de la Prefecta de Gryffindor.  
Está muy atento a su tarea, pero sabe que ella se está mordiendo los labios: siempre lo hace cuando está nerviosa.

No sabe si está nerviosa por lo que va a ocurrir o por lo que están a punto de hacer y aquello simboliza. Claro que cuando habla de símbolos, no se refiere a eso del amor -tonterías, el amor es para los idiotas y los gays-, sino, a lo que acarreará todo aquello. Se refiere a las consecuencias.

No sabe y no quiere saber, porque el vientre de Lily Evans es plano y su ombligo insinuante. No lo duda, es instinto -como el instinto de Lunático en luna llena-.  
La sienta sobre el pupitre en el cual anteriormente jugaban al ahorcado y le besa el vientre, ese que habitarán los hijos de su hermano, sus ahijados y sobrinos.  
La oye reír, estremecerse, gemir. Es una cajita de ruidos.

Le besa el vientre y juega con su lengua. Su vientre es la primavera, ella es el sol.

Lily se apoya contra el pupitre, él se recarga un poco en ella, y comienza a ascender entre besos y lamidas.

La siente estremecerse, y la mira. Por primera vez, Sirius Black le pide permiso a una muchacha para acariciar sus senos. Le quita el sostén con violencia y ansiedad incontrolable. Porque no puede más, estalla.

Lily lo rodea con los brazos, se esconde, inhibida. Él la deja, la besa en la boca, las orejas, el cuello, le recorre la clavícula y el lóbulo. La muerde, la besa, la hace suya de a poco, y de a poco, se la quita a James.

Ella lo imita. Le quita la túnica y la camisa, él se deja hacer y la mira. Los hombros de Lily Evans son una constelación de pequeños puntos café.  
Pretende recordarlo siempre.

Sirius Black es de esos que lo hacen con prisa, nada de decoración; ropa fuera, Sirius dentro, orgasmo, Sirius fuera, ropa dentro, hasta la próxima.  
Ella rompe los esquemas.

Y él aprovecha esta vez como si fuera la última y quiere postergar el momento para el resto de sus noches, a sabiendas que él, y todas sus citas, jamás podrán igualar aquello. Es éxtasis, Lily Evans es éxtasis.

Y sus senos son el universo. Sobre todo cuando los toca, y los siente contra su pecho, cuando la besa y cuando ella lo descubre, de a poco y con las manos. Lo recorre lentamente -los hombros, los brazos, la espalda-, con una suavidad que lo está sacando de quicio.  
Su erección le duele. Pero lo soportará toda la eternidad con tal de postergar el final.  
Los senos de Lily Evans se le insinúan y él obedece, y los besa. Los marca como propios, territorio de Sirius Black, de allí en más.

Los gemidos de ella son audibles y pintan melodías azules allí donde Sirius creía que no había nada.

Se deshace de la falda con cautela, porque esa Lily Evans -y no otra- es especial, de esas que parecen predispuestas a arruinarlo todo en el momento exacto. Y si quisiera arruinarlo, ese sería el momento.

Los pantalones de Sirius quedaron junto al jersey de Lily, pero ella no sabe exactamente en cuál momento. Está perdiendo la cabeza.

Él besa sus muslos con dedicación. Y cuando levanta la cabeza y la mira -porque Sirius Black le está pidiendo permiso para acabar con la poca intimidad que aún le queda-, Lily lo besa. O Sirius la besa a ella, porque ha tomado el control.  
Otro beso furioso, que grita "esto está mal, es prohibido e irremediable". Pero sabe bien. Es como la experiencia y el límite, como la sangre -pura, sucia, como sea- y la lucha, es como probar la rebeldía. Es un beso Sirius Black. Y es increíble.

Entre besos suaves, lentos, de pronto furiosos, violentos y apasionados, se entrega a él, a sus manos, su boca, su lengua y su cuerpo.

Sirius se siente mareado por tantas sensaciones -y emociones estúpidas. Se encuentra confundido, porque el orgasmo con ella debería ser el Edén, y sin embargo, es derrota.

Bien por Sirius Black, ha traicionado a su hermano.  
Bien por Lily Evans, ya es oficialmente una más.  
Bien por ambos.

Ella mira el suelo, se apresura a cubrirse con la primera túnica que encuentra esparcida por el suelo. Es la de Sirius, pero eso ni siquiera importa.

Sirius se mira las manos. Se siente satisfecho y derrotado. Ambos se miran: él se disculpa con una mueca, ella parece a punto de estallar, de entrar en crisis y comenzar a llorar.

Ahora que el éxtasis se ha acabado, ahora que ya no hay adrenalina recorriéndoles desde la punta de los pies a la punta de las manos, ahora que ella no está gimiendo su nombre y él ya se ha adueñado de cada centímetro de la piel de la muchacha, ahora que han descubierto que el placer es efímero, no les queda nada. Salvo la sensación de haber hecho algo incorrecto, que se sintió genial, pero no por ello es menos incorrecto.

Lily se viste presurosa, se recoge la melena en una colita alta y toma aire. No lo mira, porque le da vergüenza y un nosequé que le oprime el pecho.  
Sirius permanece allí, con sus pantalones en su lugar y su camisa arrugada y llena de polvo en una mano.

-Nos vemos. -dice una azorada Lily Evans, desecha y casi rota. Se siente estúpida y quiere regresar una media hora al pasado para decirse a sí misma "Corre, Lily, corre, no lo hagas."

-Hey, Lil-...Evans. -se autocorrige Sirius.  
Ella no levanta la cabeza pero hace un ademán, se ha detenido frente a la puerta y Sirius sabe que le está escuchando.  
-Sólo...mejor que nadie sepa.  
Ella asiente con la cabeza y huye del aula.

Sirius regresa al rato a la Sala Común, a su dormitorio. Se baña, -la suciedad de la culpa lo tiene intranquilo- y se fija en que su túnica no es tan suya. Gruñe.

Cuando regresa una vez más a su habitación, con el olor de Lily Evans grabado a fuego sobre su mente -ya lo ha borrado de su piel-, James lo espera, le pregunta por su castigo, se compadece por él y ríen juntos. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Nada, porque nada tenía por qué cambiar.  
El hecho de que no cambiaran, le jodía de sobremanera.

Cuando Lily regresa a su habitación, encuentra su túnica doblada sobre su cama y la aparta con furia, se tumba sobre el colchón y tras correr los doseles y esconderse bajo el edredón, irrumpe en llanto.

...

Es largo. Y lo leí por lo menos ocho o nueve veces. Lo que me llevó a publicarlo es que no estoy segura sobre el cómo quedó y necesito otras opiniones.

Es mi primer lemon en un fic.

Aclaración: Donde dice que el amor es para los tontos y los gays es claramente una ironía. Que nadie se sienta ofendido o tocado por esto, please.

Así que bieen. ¡A Sirius le gustan las chicas que dejan review!

¡Suerte!

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
